The present invention relates to a turf maintenance device and, more specifically, a combination aerator and verticutting device.
Aerators are well known in the art. An example of a conventional aerator device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,909 to McDermott et al. and is incorporated by reference herein. Aerators typically include a plurality of tines operatively connected to a driveshaft and are independently powered or coupled to a power take-off shaft of a tractor or the like. As the driveshaft turns, the tines alternately puncture the surface of the ground and remove plugs or cores of soil, which helps to improve the quality of the turf covering the ground. Aerators are expensive and because of their function are limited in use to one to two applications per year.
Vertical cutting devices, often referred to as “verticutters” in the trade, also are well known. An example of a conventional verticutting device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,814 to Gorey. Verticutting devices typically include a plurality of blades radially connected to a driveshaft. As the driveshaft turns, the vertical blades make a series of small vertical cuts in the ground, cutting runners in the turf and removing thatch and other dead foliage from the surface. When attached to a mower, the verticutter can only penetrate the ground surface by ¼ inch because it is under powered when 1 inch is preferred.
Depending on the situation, there are times when aeration is preferred over verticutting and vice versa. Also, there are situations where it is desirable to use the verticutter to process cores removed by the aerator. Presently, there is no device that incorporates an aerator and a verticutter into a single unit. Therefore, one must continually switch back and forth between an aerator device and a verticutter, which is time consuming and creates inefficiencies. As such, there remains a need in the art for a device that can perform both aeration and vertical cutting.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a turf maintenance device that allows for both aeration and vertical cutting of the soil in a single device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a turf maintenance device that is more efficient.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a verticutting device that can be adapted for use in conjunction with existing aerator devices.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.